Stoplights and Passenger Seats
by Hazey Rine
Summary: I stared at the stop light in front of me, trying to breathe properly. Crashing my car into another innocent moving vehicle would do no good for either me or my passenger.


**Title: Stop Lights and Passenger Seats**

**Summary: I stared at the stop light in front of me, trying to breathe properly. Crashing my car into another innocent moving vehicle would do no good for either me or my passenger.**

* * *

"Good morning." An instant smile spread on my face as she threw the passenger door open with enough strength to yank it off. I winced, thinking of my poor Bugatti Veyron. It was such a beautiful midnight blue color until it met the fury of one Mashiro Rima.

"It isn't really a very nice morning," she grumbled towards me as she slumped in her seat, her head tilting slightly, making her blonde hair slide off one side.

"Where are we off to today?" I set up the gears to get back onto the road instead of staying neutral by her apartment building. This was now an everyday thing, ever since her darling Camaro got grounded when she 'accidentally' parked in a towing zone. That accident was actually... my fault. And no, I will not tell you how that happened, but you can try and ask for a side story if you wish.

"I don't know." I nearly slammed my foot on the break. Rima was facing away from me, her attention on the people outside the window. I gritted my teeth in annoyance. She's been doing this almost every day: she insists on making me drive everywhere and then she'll tell me she actually has no business there, whatsoever.

"You don't know?" I fell into a lane right behind this orange Corvette before turning to her, my voice going a little higher than I wanted. "You don't know?"

"I don't like your rude tone." I stopped then because I noticed her trembling. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, thinking. What was wrong with Rima? She's being extra moody and emotional.

"Rima-chan." I touched her shoulder and her head turned and glared at my hand. I quickly pulled back and she looked away, her eyelashes brushing against each other, making her tears fall. I flinched on the inside; I may have been a girl for some time of my life, but a crying girl still makes me feel uncomfortable! I let out a gritted huff, both of my hands clutching the wheel as we moved at a sluggish pace in honor of the nine o'clock morning rush. "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. I mean…" Rima turned her head, facing me head on. Her cheeks were rosy with what I would guess was embarrassment; her hair fell down in glorious golden curls. She was glowing even though she was also crying. "I'm sorry… It's just that I need to tell you something."

I raised an eyebrow at her and opened my mouth to say something, but received a song of angry honks from the driver behind me. I signaled for him to overtake my vehicle and he did so, while I just stayed on my on-the-speed-limit crawl. It was summer; college was out for the next two months. Clearly, Rima and I had all the time in the world.

I turned to glance at Rima and she was once again turned away from me. It was clear that whatever she wanted to tell me needed a little burst of encouragement. Hoping to be of some help and to distract myself, I turned the radio on.

_"She's the blade and you're just paper!"_

_"… You've got that something I wanna be with girl…"_

_"… You light up my world like nobody else!"_

_"… If only I could find a note to make you understand…"_

_"That! That, Dude looks like lady!"_

"Pft!" This time I actually slammed the break, which sort of sent Rima smacking into the dashboard. I knew that I shouldn't – since Rima is a girl and all – be slightly comforted with how she felt a little bit of pain for laughing at me.

"Put your seatbelt on." She flashed a heavy-duty glare at me before huffing and grabbing for her seat belt, strapping it on.

"Who pulled on your hair? You put it on that station; I just reacted." She crossed her arms over her chest and I let out a sigh, watching cars by-pass us with every passing second.

"Look, Rima-chan." I released a breath. "I'm really feeling the tension here. You've been waking me up at six in the morning and got me sleeping at ten at night. My patience isn't exactly unlimited, no matter what you think."

I flinched, feeling Rima's gaze on me. I expected a glare of some sort, but she was just staring at me, almost unseeing, as if caught in her thoughts. I snapped my fingers in front of her face and she went back into her body.

"What?" she mumbled, only half present before shaking her head. "Oh... Uh, I'm sorry. I didn't know—I never realized I was keeping you up..." She looked queasy, and she was staring into space. "Nagihiko...?"

"Yes?" I was starting to feel really guilty, though Rima never really got car sick, she looked a little green. She had one hand on the car door...

"If you value your Bugatti you'll stop it right now." Thanking God that we were off the high way, I stomped on the break. Rima threw her door open, unbuckled her seatbelt and spewed out what I hoped was her breakfast.

"Rima-chan!" I unstrapped my own belt and held back her hair while she just got sick. After a while she pulled back and looked teary-eyed, probably embarrassed. I took her silence as permission to drive away from there and I took her where we started: her apartment.

"Go ahead..." Her voice sounded thick. "Ask your questions..."

"I don't have any, really." That was a lie she saw through before I even said it.

"We're having a moment here; don't ruin it."

"What is it that you were trying to tell me?" I mumbled weakly.

"You want this straight...?"

"Yeah, I want it straight."

"Then let's get this out in the open." She fiddled with her fingers. "I... Nagihiko... I'm pregnant."

Ah, so that's what's bothering her... She's pregnant! Gosh, I thought it was something serious like dyslexia—Say what?

"... Is it mine?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive; I took the test twice."

"Are you happy?"

"Only if you are..."

"Good." I threw my arms around her and suffocated myself in her hair, kissing her softly before kissing her stomach, where a baby, our baby, was slowly developing. "I love you."

"I love you too, my he-she..."

**~.~.~**

So yeah, you might have guessed that the author did way too much of an outstanding change. I don't usually throw myself at Rima, nor do I take pleasure in her smacking into my dashboard. The out of character-ness is simply due to the fact that people change and sometimes it's just way different to what you're used to.

But hey, if you aren't convinced, then just leave me and Rima's moment behind. No one forced you to read this and if you asked me, I thought it was the perfect way of telling me she was pregnant.

At least I didn't faint.

**~.~.~**

"Nagihiko..." a soft voice called for me and I opened my eyes.

"Dear God, it's an angel." Someone chuckled.

"No, sir, Fujisaki, it's just your fiancée." There was a woman in a lab coat, smiling at me.

"What happened?" I asked, sitting up.

"You don't remember?" Rima asked, her cheeks coloring in a lovely red, her eyes glowing with joy. "Doctor Miramoto told you that we're having twins and you sort of fainted."

Crap. I fainted after all.

* * *

**One-shot! I made it to make up for... not updating for a month. I'm so sorry TT^TT**


End file.
